The Legend of Zelda: The Princess' Tale
by Aurael
Summary: Long ago, in the beautiful land of Hyrule, an evil man sought to take the Triforce and destroy the land. Only by the efforts of the Princess of Destiny and the Hero of Time were his plans foiled. See the rise and then fall of the evil one as never seen before: through the eyes of Zelda.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Fires stormed on the land, ravaging it. The sky filled with smoke and dust and rain as the thunder roared. The moon hid her face from the sight of the blood and gore that encased the country at war. Men fought men, sword clanging against sword. Screams of terror and horror resounded throughout the town as its inhabitants were massacred. Hopelessness filled the hearts of the people, devastation running as thick in the streets as the blood.

One woman, clutching a bundle, peered around the corner, trying to check for the invaders. Seeing none, she ran through the square, not daring to look around her. All that awaited her gaze was red, red, and more red. She drove herself onward, willing her feet to make the trek. If she could make it to the gate, her servant would be waiting for her there with a horse. She could escape. The woman tripped, grasping her bundle tighter and protecting it as she fell. Her ankle twisted, and she knew she couldn't walk with it like that, much less run. Fear crept into her bones as she glanced around, desperate for help she didn't expect.

"Damn!" she cursed, rubbing her ankle. A small cry from her bundle propelled her onto her feet, and though every step was excruciating, she continued on. She hobbled to the gate, ant the drawbridge, which was blown to pieces, making it to her rendezvous point. There her servant was, horse reins in hand. He helped her onto the steed, and then climbed on himself and they galloped towards the forbidden woods.

_ Bang._

"Hush, little one,"

Bang.

"It'll be alright."

BANG.

"Sleep, my child,"

The door flew into the room and they were everywhere. The invaders. A golden haired woman stood by a cradle, her back to the door. Slowly, she turned to face them, her stance protective of the infant in the bed. Her gown billowed to the ground, her golden hair cascading around her shoulders. The woman's eyes narrowed as she took in the masked invaders.

"Where is it?" one growled. He stepped closer to the woman, his hand on his sword. "Tell me!"

"It will do you no good." The woman replied, her entire body blocking the tiny baby from view.

"What do you mean? It is the ultimate source of power! If one touches it, your wish comes true!" the figure stepped ever closer. He was breathing heavily and his eyes darted around the chamber.

"If the person who touches it does not have a balanced heart, it will split. It will do you no good because you crave power…Ganondorf."

"So…I was curious if you knew me, Queen Hylia. I'm glad to see you do."

"You will not get it. I will stop you if I must."

Ganondorf laughed manically, his whole frame shaking. His aura swirled with dark power, his stance menacing. He raised a hand, and putting full force behind it, he slapped the Queen. She fell backwards, her golden locks swirling.

"How dare you!" she hissed. Her body glowed, a bright light surrounding her. The Queen's eyes glowed a white color and her hair flew around her face. She moved towards Ganondorf and he backed away, sensing something off with the Queen. When she spoke again, her voice held an ominous double timber. "Ganondorf, King of Gerudos, you shall never obtain that which you desire. Somewhere in these lands, forces wait to defeat your evil. They have been chosen by me. You shall never control the Triforce!"

"Who are you?" Ganondorf's eyes saw only power. The power that the Queen held. He would take her power; he was created and molded by power. It defined him, gave him his kingdom. And now, her power would be his, and it would give him this land.

"I am Hylia." She raised a single hand to the man, and a golden stream of light shot from her fingers and against Ganondorf's chest. He fell backwards, and realizing it was a lost battler, he ran his sword through the Queen. She dropped to her knees, the light suddenly gone.

"Sleep well, Princess," he whispered as he left the chamber, his Gerudos following. The Queen placed her hands over her wound, but the blood continued to fall. _So this is it_, she thought before taking her final, stuttering breath.

The thunder rumbled again, its dark sounds floating over the land. Deep in the forest, the woman with the bundle lay at the base of a peculiar, large tree, her servant having run her through as well. As she bled into the soil, the bundle unraveled to reveal a wisp of flaxen hair.

"Link," the woman gasped, reaching out to her precious bundle. Then she closed her eyes to open them no more.

In the castle, the King burst into his newborn infant's nursery and released a tremendous sob of pain as he beheld his lost queen. He ran to the cradle, tears flowing silently from his eyes, and softly caressed the pale cheek of the slumbering baby.

"Zelda," he cooed to the infant, the moon aglow on her blonde curls. Then he collapsed next to his dead queen and held her to his chest, weeping for his lost love.

And so was the end of the Hyrulean War. Though tension remained between Hyrule and the neighboring Gerudos, a new leader had risen within their ranks who spoke of peace and cooperation. His name was Ganondorf, King of Gerudos. And so begins our tale.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A young, golden haired beauty sat in a field of flowers, touching the delicate stems and caressing the gentle petals. Her curls fell to her shoulders, and her sapphire eyes gazed heavenward. The clear, light blue sky suddenly grew dark and ominous. Thick, gray storm clouds covered the heavens. There was darkness everywhere. The girl leapt to her feet, panic in her eyes. She gazed around frantically, searching for help. Any help. The darkness was suffocation; it was black and encased everything. A shiver ran down her spine, and the young girl covered her face in terror.

The darkness seemed to last for an eternity. An eternity spent cowering, spent with a thundering heart, and fear around every corner. The young girl cried out in misery. She believed this darkness would never go away. Then, a light sparkled, drawing her eyes. This tiny beam worked its way upwards, shooting out of the darkness. The girl outstretched her hand to touch the light, but it was too far away. It was, could it be? The light was thicker now, shining through the never-ending black and expelling it. The darkness vanished, and the sky was at peace again.

Glancing back at the light, she saw that it had come from the forest, where unknown creatures roamed. The light took on a green hue and seemed as though it was moving closer. As the light drew nearer, the girl beheld a strange sight. A figure was beside her, a boy her own age with flaxen hair and startling blue eyes. They were similar to the sky above. He stared gravelly at her, then reached into his green tunic and offered her a glimmering, shining stone that was the color of an emerald. The girl gasped as she took in the stone, and at last she understood. Only then did she notice that the boy had a peculiar light hovering near his head. _How strange_, she thought. _He's followed by a fairy_…

"Zelda! Zelda, Princess, wake up!" a stern voice ordered into my ear. I stopped flailing my limbs, having been jolted awake. I was groggy, disorientated. My eyes fluttered open, and I took in the concerned face of my attendant and confidant. Her ruby eyes—customary of the Sheikah Tribe—squinted in concern, her tanned hand smoothing curls away from my forehead. "Was it the dream again?" she asked softly.

I averted my eyes, glancing down at my pale hands. "Yes," I whispered, ashamed to show any weakness. Impa lifted my chin with her finger, and delicately wiped away a stray tear from the corner of my eye. Then, she began to hum a tune softly. It was a melody I had known since I was an infant, and one I could probably pick out in a crowd. Impa told me that it had been my lullaby as a baby, and truthfully, the melody continued to soothe me.

"I think it's time we told the King of this dream, Princess." Impa stood, her arms naturally crossing over her chest. She strode over to the door, facing away from me as I , too, leapt to my feet. I sorted through my dresses, and having found one I knew my father particularly favored, I sighed.

"I believe you're right, Impa."

As I entered the Dining Hall, I was taken aback by the sight of a rather tall stranger. My father was in an adamant conversation with that man, so I walked to my chair quietly. Observing the new guest, I noticed two things in particular. First, the man was obviously a Gerudo, which was odd because everyone knew that the Gerudo Tribe was a tribe of women. His hair was the color of fire, and his skin was darker than even Impa's. He wore all black and held many ornaments scared to the Gerudos. And although he smiled at me father, his face held no joy. It was cold and calculating, his eyes—his eyes!—narrowing. Which brings me to number two. His eyes were evil. They gazed around the hall with greed and lust, and a dark aura seems to radiate off of him. The power of it nearly had me sick to my stomach.

Luckily, I was saved such embarrassment by my father's gaze meeting mine. He beckoned for the man to sit, and then came to kiss my forehead before he, too, took his place. Breakfast seemed longer than normal with our guest, a thousand questions dying on my lips. But one thing I was certain of. This man was no ally to Hyrule. He was evil.

The stranger took his leave after breakfast, but not before my father introduced us. He was, in fact, a Gerudo, the first male in over a century. And his name was Ganondorf.

"Dear Princess Zelda, I'm so very honored to meet you." He had claimed, bowing to me. I had put on my princess face and smiled at him, to which he laughed. But there was no humor in his voice. "I'm sure you'll make quite a beautiful woman when you grow older!"

Once he had departed, I requested an audience with my father.

"Yes, what is it, Zelda?" he asked as we paced through the castle halls, occasionally stopping to gaze out a window.

"I had a peculiar dream last night. And I'm positive it is some sort of prophecy. Father, Hyrule is in danger!" I let out a deep breath, relieved to have finally revealed my dream to my father. But his brows pulled together and he pulled me to another window as I retold the horrific events of my dream. Once I had finished, he gazed out the window over the land and remained silent.

We stood together like that for a long time before he sighed and turned to me. "You look just like her, you know. Your mother. She was lost to me in the war, and I never believed I could love anything again after her death. But my dear Zelda, I was wrong. And you are just like your mother," he smiled fondly at me, memories clouding his vision. "Beautiful, stubborn, compassionate, smart, and brave. But, prone to romantic fancies. Your dream was nothing more than a dream, Zelda. Not a vision, not a prophecy."

"But, Father—"

"No, Zelda. No. I will not hear anymore of this." An attendant ran to our side, hastily bowing while frantically whispering to my father. His eyes widened, and then he groaned. "I'll be along. Zelda, no more." And with that, he strode off with the attendant. I gazed out the window, leaning against my palm.

Hyrule was truly beautiful. I could hear the drifting sounds from castle Town with all the hustle and bustle. I could make out the mountains to the east and the crystal waters of Lake Hylia far to the west. I knew that Gerudo Valley was near Lake Hylia, but it was invisible from my vantage point. Then, my eyes drifted to the forests, just south from the mountains. I imagined what it would be like to live there, among the wood creatures and the trees and the fairies! The forests had been forbidden for Hylians for many years, but no one seemed to know why. It was claimed that a terrible beast lived in the woods, or that any soul who attempted to find their way was lost forever. And fairies were another tale. Tiny beings composed of magic and light, legend said they were all but extinct.

"Whatcha doin', Princess?" I spun around, my curls whipping me in the face. Before me stood a young boy, dark skinned with yellow hair and the tell-tale ruby eyes. He smiled a toothy grin at me and I relaxed, though my heart continued to thump loudly.

"Darn it, Sheik!" I cried, pouting at him. He laughed, running his hands through his hair. I knew that he was an orphan that Impa took in to train, and honestly, Sheik was one of my only companions. I sometimes admired his training sessions from afar, little known to either the trainer or the trainee. And not because I desired Sheik in and particular fashion, but because I was jealous of his freedom.

"So, what are you looking at?" he asked, coming to my side and leaning against the windowsill. I rolled my eyes at him, and then returned to my careful study.

"Just Hyrule." I peered at him from the corner of my eyes, curious. But no, Sheik had come, like most Sheikah, from Karkariko Village, not the forest. And his eyes were ruby, not blue. I sighed lightly then changed my thought process. "Hey, Sheik. Did you see the Gerudo man earlier?"

"Yes," he replied. He looked at me questionably, his hands on his hips. "And I don't trust him."

"Me either!" I whispered. I lifted a finger through my locks and then put on my best smile. "Well, I have more lessons now. I'll see you later, Sheik!" I turned on my heel and headed to my reading room to meet my governess for our daily lesson with thoughts of green, red, and blue on my mind.


	3. Chapter 2

It had been a week since I last saw him. But here he was again, coming into my home and fooling my father. Ganondorf may have everyone else convinced, but I was not. He was welcomed with great celebration by my father, but I showed him none. Sheik and I constantly met in the palace courtyard to observe my father and Ganondorf's meetings, since I was forbidden from them. However, today, I was alone. I made my way to the courtyard, not watching where I was going. And as I ran down the steps, I collided headfirst into a rather large obstacle, knocking me off my feet.

"Excuse me, Princess. I did not see you there." The cold, familiar voice said. I glanced up in horror, and sure enough, I had run into Ganondorf himself. He held out a hand to help me from the ground. I took it, and as soon as my fingers touched his skin, I flinched. A dark aura resonated through my bones, causing my entire being to go as cold as ice. Breathless, I nodded to Ganondorf, and pushed past him, half running. I felt his eyes watch my back as I ran, but I did not care.

The courtyard was delightfully empty when I made it there, the flowers blowing gently in the breeze. I sighed with relief at the isolation, and collapsed onto the grass, staring up at the sky above. Somewhere in Hyrule, the Spiritual Stones awaited me. I had to find them before Ganondorf could lay his evil hands on them! Rolling over onto my stomach, I gazed at the window into the castle, where no doubt my father was preparing for his meeting with the Gerudo King. It was times like this that I fervently wished my father had believed me the countless times I tried to express my apprehension of the Gerudo. Something about him spoke of evil.

"Princess…you should not lay on the ground…" I spun around, startled. Impa stood before me, her disapproving look marred slightly by the amused smile playing at the corner of her lips. I jumped to my feet, brushing the debris from my gown and smiled at my attendant. She believed me wholeheartedly about the dream, and for that I was immensely grateful. She brushed back a loose curl, handing me my headdress. I tucked my hair into it, and twirled for her. "Perfect," she laughed.

"He's meeting Ganondorf again today," I said softly, hurt layering my voice. Impa frowned, crossing her arms.

"I see," Impa cocked her head slightly to the left, a look of surprise crossing her face. She glanced down at me, then away again, and backed towards the courtyard entrance. "I'll guard you from afar, dear girl."

I shrugged my shoulders and made my way up the steps. Gazing through the window, I could see my father in his throne room, and the many guards who stood watch. I observed my father, his handsome features and his bright eyes. And then I could sense the dark aura. I knew he was near, and it seemed to overpower me again. I felt nauseous. Just then, the sound of footsteps grabbed my attention. They were coming from behind me, and I dared not turn around. Perhaps it was Sheik, I wasn't sure. I turned my head, seeing an unfamiliar boy before me, then spun around completely, gasping in shock. He stood a little taller than me, his flaxen hair covered only slightly by a green hat. He had eyes the color of the sky, and they were wide with surprise and awe. His clothes were odd, a green tunic of sorts, and he stepped closer, hesitantly. It was the boy from my dream.

"Who?! Who are you?" I whispered. "How did you get past the guards?" Just then, a pale blue light appeared next to him, hovering above his head. He smiled briefly at it, his face warm. I stared at the light in wonder. "Oh? What's that? Is that...a fairy?! Then, are you... Are you from the forest? Then...then...you wouldn't happen to have...the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, would you?! That green and shining stone... Do you have it?"

He half-smiled at my excitement and he pulled from his tunic a dazzling emerald. It was small, and ringed with gold. It was exactly how all the ancient texts pictured the stone. I touched it, and an electrical current seemed to zap through my skin. I breathed in wonder, and smiled my first real smile in weeks.

"Just as I thought!" I exclaimed, clasping my hands together. He chuckled at me, and I stared at his face, the severity of what was transpiring hitting me. My dream had been a vision! _My dream_…"I had a dream...In the dream, dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule... But suddenly, a ray of light shot out of the forest, parted the clouds and lit up the ground... The light turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone, followed by a fairy...I know this is a prophecy that someone would come from the forest..."

The boy's face darkened as he listened to my dream, and he touched my shoulder as I finished. He was comforting. I could barely feel the effects of the evil aura, instead a golden light seemed to radiate off of him. His bright eyes had mine caught in their gaze, and try as I may, I couldn't look away. A faint blush crept up my neck and I cleared my throat.

"Yes, I thought you might be the one...Oh, I'm sorry! I got carried away with my story and I didn't even properly introduce myself! I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. What is your name?"

"Link," he said, his voice soft. The sound of it was like a distant memory. I felt like I had heard it before, but I knew I never had.

" ... Link... Strange...it sounds somehow familiar. Okay then, Link... I'm going to tell you the secret of the Sacred Realm that has been passed down by the Royal Family of Hyrule. Please keep this a secret from everyone..." I whispered, deciding to trust him with our most well-kept secret. He leaned close, the peculiar smell of the forest coming off of him.

"The legend goes like this...

"The three goddesses hid the Triforce containing the power of the gods somewhere in Hyrule. The power to grant the wish of the one who holds the Triforce in his hands. If someone with a righteous heart makes a wish, it will lead Hyrule to a golden age of prosperity.. If someone with an evil mind has his wish granted, the world will be consumed by evil...That is what has been told... So, the ancient Sages built the Temple of Time to protect the Triforce from evil ones.

"That's right... The Temple of Time is the entrance through which you can enter the Sacred Realm from our world. But the entrance is sealed with a stone wall called the Door of Time. And, in order to open the door, it is said that you need to collect three Spiritual Stones. And another thing you need...is the treasure that the Royal Family keeps along with this legend... The Ocarina of Time!

"Did you understand well the story I just told you?" I finished, breathless. His face was composed and he flipped the Spiritual Stone of the Forest over in his hands. He nodded, his eyes meeting mine with steel in them. _He doesn't speak much, does he?_ I thought to myself.

"That's great! I forgot to tell you... I was spying through this window just now... The other element from my dream...the dark clouds... I believe they symbolize...that man in there! Will you look through the window at him?" I nervously glanced through the window at Ganondorf and my father, then back to the boy. He nodded again, and I stepped aside for him to look. As he gazed through the window, I twisted my hands together frantically. "Can you see the man with the evil eyes? That is Ganondorf, the leader of the Gerudos. They hail from the desert far to the west. Though he swears allegiance to my father, I am sure he is not sincere. The dark clouds that covered Hyrule in my dream... They must symbolize that man!"

Link jumped away from the window, his face shocked. He clutched his chest, and I knew he was sensing the dark aura as well. I placed my hand on his shoulder lightly. "What happened? Did he see you? Don't worry. He doesn't have any idea what we're planning...yet!" I chuckled halfheartedly at him, and he smiled back at me.

"Have you tried telling the King of your vision?"

"...Yes. I told my father about my dream... However, he didn't believe it was a prophecy... But...I can sense that man's evil intentions! What Ganondorf is after must be nothing less than the Triforce of the Sacred Realm. He must have come to Hyrule to obtain it! And, he wants to conquer Hyrule...no, the entire world! Link, now, we are the only ones who can protect Hyrule! Please!" I knew that it was farfetched to ask a stranger to help me save Hyrule, but I just couldn't sit around and do nothing while my country died. And for some odd reason, I felt like I had known Link all my life. He was so familiar, and my very essence seemed to call out to him.

"Okay. I vow to help you, Princess." He said, his face determined. I smiled widely at him, relief flooding my veins.

"Thank you!" Dark thoughts of my dream resounded in my mind, and I shivered as I recalled the terrible coldness of Ganondorf's touch. " I...I am afraid... I have a feeling that man is going to destroy Hyrule. He has such terrifying power! But it's fortunate that you have come...We must not let Ganondorf get the Triforce! I will protect the Ocarina of Time with all my power! He shall not have it! You go find the other two Spiritual Stones! Let's get the Triforce before Ganondorf does, and then defeat him!" I grabbed a piece of parchment from my stack on the windowsill and wrote on it before handing it to Link. "One more thing... Take this letter... I'm sure it will be helpful to you."

"I will not fail you, Princess Zelda," as he said my name, light filled my whole body and I felt suddenly very warm. I smiled brightly at him, and touched his cheek softly. Looking beyond him, I could see Impa watching us. I jumped with surprise and nodded to her.

"My attendant will guide you out of the castle. Don't be afraid to talk to her." Link turned around and upon seeing her, began to approach her. He glanced back at me, his face unreadable. I lifted a hand in farewell and then gazed back towards the window. The throne room was no longer occupied, but I remained in the courtyard. The gentle breeze was soothing.

"Link…" I breathed, staring towards the light blue sky in wonder.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Running. She was running. The girl with the gold hair was running, terror etched in her every feature. Through the castle, through the halls, her feet carried her. Dark, gray shadows followed her and she bid her legs faster. She came upon steps and down she went, the staircase seemed endless. Her breathing was heavy, and she kept glancing behind her. _They will not capture me!_ She thought, her fear taking control.

She tripped on a step, falling down the flight. She ripped the hem of her dress, and the sounds of many soldiers searching drew nearer. She held in a sob, and stood, using the wall to support herself. She could not stop now. They cannot get her.

A light shone at the end of the staircase. The girl made her way to it, reaching out to touch it. But as she came closer, she realized with horror that the light was artificial, and the nauseating stench of an evil aura thickened in the air. She nearly fainted, her hands clutching at the wall. A terrified cry escaped her lips, and she frantically looked around the staircase. No help was coming. There was nothing left. It was all over.

Then a figure appeared before her. It was light, and it was warm. The figure lifted her from her feet and carried her out of the tower and to a woman with ruby eyes. The girl was safe, but she wept for the lives that had been lost…many, many guards, her father, Sheik…

"Impa!" I cried out, tears coursing down my cheeks. The Sheikah was right beside me, and I fell into her arms, seeking comfort. Impa cradled me, whistling my lullaby. The sobs racked my body until I was worn out from them. She held me in her arms, and when I was pacified, she placed me back into my bed.

"Zelda, would you like to talk about it?" she asked softly, wiping the stray tears from my face.

"They died, Impa." I whispered, fresh tears welling up. "They all died. He killed them."

"Who did, Zelda? Was it him?"

"Ganondorf!" I sobbed. Impa held me close, her arms comforting and safe.

"He won't hurt them, little dove."

I kept my eye on Ganondorf after that. Every move he made was a plot; every glance towards my father was him about to strike. Ganondorf, as the King of the Gerudos, was indeed a powerful ally to have. But I did not trust him. And I was glad to find that Sheik still shared my sentiments. Deciding to trust one more person with our secret, I explained my dreams and the evil that they predicted.

"You mean to tell me that not only is that man a dirty Gerudo thief, but he's planning to take over Hyrule as well?" Sheik had exclaimed, balling his fist. He took a lot of convincing to not immediately rampage to the man himself, but to instead be persuaded that we needed to learn everything there was to know about the Triforce and the Sacred Realm. So that was how we ended up in Hyrule Castle's enormous library, with huge stacks of novels and history books beside us. I flipped through the dusty pages of one, skimming the words, until I found a picture of the Triforce.

"It's all saying everything we already know," I complained, tossing the book aside. Sheik chuckled at my exasperation, and pulling the book closer. My mind began to wander as I sat cross-legged on the floor, my eyes drifting along the shelves. I thought of Link, the boy from the forest. His sky blue eyes and the way they had been unreadable. His air of mystery had captivated me. I was, to say the least, crushing on him. Hard. I thought of my father, sweet and naïve, who believed everything that monster had to say. Just the image of Ganondorf in my mind sent shivers of loathing down my spine, and I cast thoughts of him away.

"Look at this," Sheik said, quietly. Glad to have a distraction from my thoughts, I leaned in closer to the novel he was observing. It held a picture of a beautiful woman, blonde hair cascading around her shoulders, and a golden light shining from what seemed like within her. She held her hands cupped open, and the Triforce floated above them, its own golden light joining hers. She smiled sweetly, and her eyes were closed to the world. She was breathtaking. I stared at her picture in wonder, tracing the lines with my finger. "It says here that her name was Zelda."

"Zelda? Like mine?" I whispered, spellbound. I knew that the Royal Family had a silly tradition of naming all their princesses Zelda, but this woman didn't look like a princess. Her head was not adorned with a coronet, and she was dressed plainly in a simple, white gown. In all honesty, this woman looked like…a goddess.

"It says here that she was the first Zelda. You know, the one that founded Hyrule." Sheik explained. He read along some more then gasped quietly. "She was the incarnation of Hylia."

"The goddess?" I looked back at the woman, my ancestor. Had she really been the goddess herself, in human form? Did that mean that the goddess' blood ran through her veins? How had she not ever known this?

"Princess, your family is truly divine," Sheik smiled at me, his ruby eyes twinkling. I grinned back, feeling better than I had before. My ancestors, my family, the descendants of the goddess. It was remarkable. I touched Zelda's face on the page once more, jumping when the door to the library opened and a peculiar looking man entered. He bowed low to me, and coming over, handed me a letter. I wasn't expecting mail, so this letter came as a surprise. I tore it open, and it read:

_"Dear Princess Zelda,_

_I have successfully obtained the second Spiritual Stone, the Goron's Ruby. They were a peaceful tribe and I am very glad I could have helped them. It seems that Ganondorf sealed away their only means of obtaining food when they refused to hand over the stone to him. Apparently, Darunia, the Goron's leader, sent your father a letter explaining their situation to him, but I would guess it never made it to him. Ganondorf must be watching your father's mail. Be careful, Princess. He might be watching yours as well, which is why I had this delivered personally by a friend. I set off for the Zora's Domain at first light as there have been rumors that the third Spiritual Stone resides there. I remain your ever faithful Hero,_

_Link."_

"Thinks a bit highly of himself, don't you think?" Sheik commented blandly, having read over my shoulder. I elbowed him in the ribs, shushing him and turned to the peculiar looking man. He was tall and lanky, with auburn hair and squinty eyes. He stood awkwardly to the side, as if he awaited a response. I beamed at him, and he loosened a little.

"Thank you, sir. Please tell Link that I have received his letter, and now shall await his swift return." The man bowed to me once more and left the room, rather hurriedly. Perhaps he had never been in the same room as royalty before, and it had him nervous. Either way, I was overjoyed. Link had the second stone! We were one stone away from opening the Door of Time and protecting the Triforce from Ganondorf!

"So…this Link guy, he's the boy from your dream, right?" Sheik asked, but there was something off about his voice. He was trying too hard to be nonchalant. I looked at him skeptically, and crossing my arms, I replied, "Yes."

"But how do you know?" Sheik insisted. I sighed loudly, and then returned to the book, not bothering to answer his question. Flipping the page, I gasped in shock as every muscle in my body froze. There, on the next page, was a drawing of a man.

A man with flaxen hair.

A man with sky blue eyes.

A man with green garb.

A man that looked exactly as Link did, except older.

I stared at the picture, not able to look away. The man was handsome, his sword withdrawn and his eyes unreadable. He looked ready for battle. A bird—a Skyloft, as they were once called—flew through the sky behind him. I touched the inscription below his portrait, astounded.

_"Link, the Hero."_ I whispered, my breath caught in my throat. Sheik was staring at the picture, his mouth slightly agape as well. I finally was able to break away from the picture, meeting blue to red.

"Link, the Hero." Sheik repeated.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I haven't had a chance to speak to you all yet. BUT thank you thank you thank you for reading my story! OOT has always been my very favorite Legend of Zelda game and I thought other fans might enjoy seeing how I imagine the events went through Zelda's eyes. Stay tuned because there are many, many, many twists that I incorporated into the story, and I'm sure you'll enjoy them! Also, please review for me, otherwise I have no idea if you all are liking the story! And I appreciate any commentary, whether it's questions, flaming, suggestions, or theorizing! :3 Thank you, pretties!**

Chapter 4

"Ah, Zelda," my father sighed as I entered his chambers. He stood and closed the distance between us to embrace me. He had summoned me moments before, and I was more than slightly confused. He led me to one of the armchairs by his fireplace, and snapping his fingers, he ordered drinks for the two of us.

"Father, you wished to see me?" I inquired, a bit nervous. I wondered to myself if my father knew we were the descendants of a goddess. But, surely he did!

"I have arranged an alliance for Hyrule. Never again will our country be ravaged by invaders. This final agreement took me quite some time to agree to, but I think you'll agree that it is the most binding and logical treaty between Hyrule and the Gerudos," my father beamed at me, expecting me to respond positively. I still wasn't sure what he was going on about, so I remained quiet.

"Zelda, you are to marry the King of Gerudos upon your seventeenth birthday." My father explained. My mouth fell open in shock, and I was, for the second time that day, frozen in place. "You will have a long betrothal, but Ganondorf has promised to wait until then to finalize the arrangements. I'm very pleased with this alliance, so I hope you will be as well."

"Father," I whispered, tears welling up in my eyes. "Father, he is evil! Please, anyone but him! I cannot marry him!" I cried out, jumping to my feet. My father narrowed his eyes, displeased by my reaction.

"Come now, Zelda. We have discussed this. Your dreams are not visions! They are not prophecies!" My father sat down behind his desk, his face hard. "You will marry Ganondorf on your seventeenth birthday. You will do as your King commands."

Just then, Impa burst into the chamber, her face a mask of fury. Her ruby eyes were as hard as flint and her mouth was set in a disapproving line. My father was just as surprised as I was by her entrance, and he leapt to his feet to face the Sheikah.

"For goddess' sake, Impa! You cannot just barge into my chambers!" he snapped. I was quite impressed by Impa's resolve. She stood her ground, glaring at my father.

"Forgive my intrusion, Your Majesty," she snarled. I gasped in shock at her tone, one which none—not even a Sheikah—dared use against a monarch. My father was also taken aback, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Impa, what the hell do you think you are doing?" he growled. I sat back in my chair, trying to be as small as possible.

"Harkinian! What are you thinking by betrothing Zelda to that Gerudo man?" Impa taunted back. Her entire body was tense, and her fists were clenched. She looked furious. I had never heard her or anyone else address my father so casually, nor had I ever seen either of them so livid.

"Impa. It is the best thing for Hyrule," he said softly, stepping toward her. She stiffened, her eyes darting to my face and away again. Was there something I didn't know going on between them? Sure enough, my father lifted a finger to Impa's cheek and lovingly caressed her face as he only had with me. She leaned into his touch, but she remained stubborn.

"Harkinian, I will not forgive you if do this. She is but a child. And that man—he is a monster! Do you not wonder where he disappears to? Do you not wonder why he always returns, more angry?" Impa's voice had softened at my father's touch, but her eyes hadn't. They were ruby steel, and suddenly, I understood. Impa had been my father's Sheikah guardian before I was entrusted to her. Years and years together might dredge up forbidden feelings between the two of them. I could see it all plainly: Impa and my father were in love, and probably had been for many years.

"He returns to his home, Impa. He has a tribe to rule, just as I have a kingdom. You have always been my most trusted advisor, but I must decline your counsel on this matter. The betrothal has been arranged and she will marry Ganondorf on her seventeenth birthday. I have spoken."

"And my faith in you has suffered, Your Majesty," she said quietly, beckoning for me to follow her as she turned to leave. Once we were in the corridor, I allowed the tears I had held in to release. Impa held me as I wept, softly comforting me. She accompanied me to my chambers, and closed the doors behind us.

"Explain," I said, my eyes meeting hers. She sighed loudly, but settled in besides me, lifting a silver brush to untangle my hair. I rested against her, the very presence of my attendant more comfort than I could hope for.

"When your father was just a few years older than you are now, I was sent by the Sheikah to protect him. He was very quiet and studious as a boy, and though I was his elder, he knew so much more than I ever had. He was also a great fighter. He excelled at archery, spears, sword-fighting, you name it. Everything he did enthralled me as a girl. And though I was the one guarding him, he always seemed to want to protect me.

"And then one day, he did." She paused in her story, no doubt reliving the events as she recounted them. I wondered about my father as a boy, and then smiled to myself at the thought. When Impa continued, there was something else in her voice that made it sound off. "We were in Castle Town, walking through the marketplace. I was keeping a good watch on Harkinian, but I glanced away at a passing cart and back again and he had disappeared. I was terrified. I scanned the faces for him, and when I couldn't find him, I began to panic. And that's when he grabbed me. A tall, hulking man with dirty teeth and rank breath. He smelt of rotting vegetables. He pulled me into a back alley. I tried to fight him off, but even with my training, I was still a fourteen-year-old girl. He overcame me easily, and was about to do unspeakable things to me when Harkinian appeared. He killed the man with his bare hands, and it was then that I knew—I loved him.

"Only a week later, I found out he was betrothed to Hylia, a distant cousin of his. She was beautiful and intelligent and a noblewoman…everything I was not. I decided then to never reveal my feelings to him."

"Hylia? My mother?" I whispered.

"Yes, your mother," she matched my volume. "When the Gerudo invaders attacked the Castle and they murdered your mother, we were all very devastated. You were just a babe, and Queen Hylia was a wondrous person who everyone—including myself—loved."

"So when my mother died, did you tell him your feelings then?" I asked my voice cracking.

"No, child. Your father confessed his love for me the day Link first came to the Castle. He told me then that when you are crowned, he will finally wed me. You will no longer need me to guard you, as Sheik will take my place as your attendant. He will be well trained enough by then." Impa ran her hand through my hair, gentle in her touch. "Is that alright with you, little dove?"

I thought over everything Impa had revealed. If it was as she said, my father had always been in love with her, and who was I to deny them their happiness? Besides, Impa had always been there for me. She was my mother, not the woman who my father had married all those years ago.

"Yes, Impa. I love you," I said, embracing my attendant. She held me close, our little bubble of happiness momentarily undisturbed by the dark forces at work.

Who knew then that Impa would never get the chance to fulfill the dream that she had been harboring for years? After all, fate is never that kind.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter five up! I was really excited about this one so I decided to go ahead and post it now! Teehee. Don't forget to review!**

Chapter 5

My eyes fluttered open, my head groggy. I didn't recall the dream I had just awoken from. All I could remember was the heightened feeling of dread and fear. I was beginning to grow weary of these visions; it seemed every time I closed my eyes, they awaited me beyond the threshold of slumber. Sleep and dreaming no longer held an escape for me. Instead, nothing was there for me but terror. The terror of losing loved ones, the terror of evil corrupting the land, the terror of failing. I sat up in my bed, gazing around my chambers. A chambermaid lay crouched up in an armchair by the dying fire. The birds chirped outside my window, bringing a peaceful sound to the atmosphere. The early morning sun shone into the room, dawn drawing a pinkish orange hue. I wiped the sleep from my eyes, and cautiously stepped forward onto the soft ground. Somehow, today felt different than other days. It felt—hopeful.

"Oh, Good morning, Your Highness!" the chambermaid said, jumping out of the chair. I smiled at her and grabbed my night robe, crossing the room to her.

"Can you dress me for my breakfast, please?" I asked my voice sweet. The maid nodded, and proceeded to begin the long process of dressing.

Half an hour later, I was escorted by my ladies down the stairs and to the dining hall, where my father sat with his breakfast in front of him. I plopped down beside him, and hastily consumed my own breakfast as it was brought out to me. My father eyed me, slightly amused by my appetite.

"Zelda," he said, drawing my attention. He was smiling at me, his hand touching my shoulder. I glanced up at him, halting my fork as I had been lifting it to my mouth. "I broke off your engagement early this morning."

"What?!" I cried, jumping up and embracing him. He laughed heartily at my reaction. A dreadful week had passed since his announcement of my betrothal, and every moment since I had avoided the main chamber in fear of running into Ganondorf. Silently, I thanked Impa, who no doubt had contributed a large hand in this turn of events. "Did you already send the messenger pigeon to Gerudo Valley?"

"Just before you arrived." He chuckled, playfully tapping my head. I was so excited; I couldn't stop moving around. He laughed outright at my agitation, and I couldn't stop smiling. I didn't have to marry that horrible man! I wouldn't be forced to become the wife of evil!

"Oh, thank you, thank you, Father!" I said. He nodded at me as I returned to my seat. But then a sudden thought struck me and I hopped right back up. "I have to go tell Sheik!"

I found Sheik in the library, a loaf of bread by his side as he read through a large book. I burst into the room, radiating happiness, and rushed over to him. Tripping over a pile of books between us as I crossed to him, I fell into Sheik's arms. My face was inches away from his, his breath gently blowing back strands of my hair that had come loose. His ruby eyes were startled, his lips slightly parted. I was locked in his gaze, a faint blush creeping up my neck. His cheeks also were red, and his arms tightened around me as he moved his face closer.

"Zelda…" he whispered, bringing his lips softly to mine. I pulled away quickly, my entire face flushed. His hold on me loosened, and I stepped back out of his embrace. Clearing his throat, he looked back to the book he had been examining moments before I entered. The book was thicker than any other we had been looking at previously. "I, uh, was looking back over the notes on the first Link and Zelda…" Sheik blurted.

"Did you learn anything new?" I whispered, my face still pink from our innocent kiss. I couldn't meet his eyes. All I could think of was that kiss. I kissed Sheik! I was confused. I mean, I liked Sheik….but did I have feelings for him? I wasn't so sure. When I thought of feelings, only one image arose in my mind…a fairy boy from the forest with flaxen hair.

"They were in love," he said, a catch in his voice. That caught my attention. The first Zelda was in love with the first Link? Did that mean that any feelings I had for my Link were purely due to fate?

"Love?" I repeated. Glancing down at my hands, I watched as my fingers nervously twisted around one another. I lifted my gaze to Sheik's face and was startled to find his eyes already on me. His expression was clear: Sheik had feelings for me. Feelings he couldn't deny, feelings he had always been aware of, feelings I unfortunately did not return. "My father broke off my engagement."

"Good." Sheik said, turning back to the book. I too lifted a book from our pile and began to pick through it, reading about the history of my land.

Late into the afternoon, I was approached by Impa. She quietly entered the library, and gently shook me awake. Sheik and I must have fallen asleep reading the novels. Disorientated, I shakily got to my feet and followed her out into the corridor. She took my hand and led me down the halls, twisting and turning until we reached a wall. I stared blankly at the wall, but there was an odd inscription on it that I hadn't noticed at first glance.

"Impa?" I began, but she shushed me, running her hand along the inscription and mumbling words I couldn't make out. The wall began to glow a bright blue, and then it disappeared. My mouth fell open, and my eyes widened. I had witnessed little shows of magic before, but never anything as impressive as making an entire wall vanish. "How did you…"

"Zelda. This is very serious." She snapped. Impa never took that tone with me, and I was stung. What had I done? She noticed the hurt look on my face, and backtracking, she sighed gently. "Zelda, I'm afraid for you. Are you still having visions of Ganondorf attacking the castle?"

"Yes," I whispered, the thought of the dreams sending chills down my spine.

"Then we must be prepared." And she turned on her heel, down into the dark chamber. I followed her, not knowing what else to do. After we traveled in silence through the heavy blackness, I searched for some end to the dark. Finally, a tiny pinprick of light was seen, and I quickened my pace, ready to see light again. Impa also moved quicker, and we reached a large antechamber that was alight with a blue glow.

"Where are we?" I gasped in wonder around the chamber, its beauty taking me by surprise. Who knew that such a place existed? The walls were tall and clearly made of stone, but it was a blue stone, not the same gray stone the rest of the castle seemed to be constructed of. Water trickled down in neat columns along the walls, and soft blue torches lit the entire room. Stone steps led up to a lofted area, and upon a platform on this raised area, sat a chest. I stepped toward the chest, spellbound. Glancing back at Impa, who only nodded, I moved closer. The chest was mahogany, and delicate, yet large enough to be mysterious. I touched the smooth surface of the wood, its polished iron key latch, and the loud top. Gently, I lifted the chest open, and the sight that awaited me was not what I had expected at all.

"Beautiful, are they not?" Impa smiled, her fingers reaching out to pluck a string from the small, golden harp that sat in the chest. Next to the harp rest a small, polished blue stone ocarina. I lifted the ocarina and blew softly into one of the holes. It made a clear, crisp tune. Smiling myself, I turned to Impa.

"What are they?" I asked, still cradling the ocarina. Impa lifted the harp from the chest as well, and fingered the smooth wood.

"This," she said, "is the Goddess Harp. And that is the Ocarina of Time."

"You mean, this, this is the ocarina needed to open the Door of Time?" I held it closer to me, vowing then and there to never let it leave my side.

"Yes. And if Ganondorf is going to attack the castle, we need to make sure he doesn't get ahold of these items. You must keep them safe, Zelda."

I nodded, completely and totally devoted to my task. Impa smiled at me once more, but I noticed that this time around, her smile did not hold any happiness. It was as if she was in pain. And I worried about the bittersweet look to her face, but I dared not question her.

"One more thing. I want to show you something,"

The early evening dusk had arrived, and the bundle that rest against my hip under my dress was one that I was constantly aware of. Ganondorf had not appeared, and so we considered that he agreement to the break of the engagement. Impa, Sheik, and I, however, awaited his return. I knew deep down in the core of my soul that he would be back. He would attack the castle, and I would die before allowing him access to the Sacred Realm.

Sheik was at my side all night. He refused to leave me alone, even staying when I had to excuse myself for the powder room. He simply stood sentry by the door. I worried for him, though. Sheik was only a few years older than I was; he really was no more than a child himself. How could he truly defend me against someone as evil and corrupt as Ganondorf? But I kept these thoughts to myself, not wishing to make Sheik believe that I had no faith in him. Impa, on the other hand, would be at my father's side. The day that begun so well—so hopeful—now seemed like a distant memory. The sky itself seemed to agree. Dark, black storm clouds raged outside my window, rain slowly falling to the ground. I sat on the ledge of one window, watching the droplets stream down the glass.

Suddenly, a loud clanging noise arose from the corridor, and I glanced up at Sheik. He was looking towards the door though, and I couldn't catch his eye. He was in guardian mode. Silently, he made his way to my chamber door, and pressed an ear against the wood. More clanging noise resounded through the hall, and I slowly climbed to my feet.

"Stay back, Princess," Sheik said, withdrawing a short dagger. I backed away, my heart suddenly pounding. What was happening? Sheik's eyes opened wide, and he turned back towards me, his face unreadable. "Get down!" He cried as the door burst to pieces, wood splintering everywhere. I ducked my head down, crawling up against the wall.

Iron boots clanking. The sound of steel in flesh. The cry of a human, dying. The slump of a body. I was too afraid to open my eyes, too terrified to move. But I knew I had to. I knew that I couldn't just sit where I was, easy prey for them. I crawled to the other wall, where a hidden passage leading out was concealed. I hid in the cubby, breath bated. More clanking sounds. The sounds of objects being thrown aside. A horrifying yell of anger. And then the clanking receded, disappearing. I felt my heart hammer in my chest, like a caged bird dying to escape. Peeking my head out, I realized with relief, that my chambers were empty of the living.

That was when I realized what that meant. Sheik. I scrambled the rest of the way out of the cubby, running to his side. The ruby eyes that were once so mischievous were in pain, the lips that had met mine tinged red with blood. He held a hand over his chest, trying to ebb the flow of his blood, but the damned liquid continued to gush anyway. His eyes met mine and he tried to smile, his teeth also tinged with the blood.

"Zelda," he whispered guttural, lifting a finger to touch my face. I wept for him, my brother, and closed his eyes when he stopped moving. There was nothing I could have done for him, and the pain of knowing I lost him…that was worse than anything I could have ever imagined.

I stood then, not sure what to do, gazing around the wreckage that was once my chambers. The room was a disaster, clothes and possessions carelessly tossed astray. I had an overwhelming desire to clean it, to be in control of something, but I knew they would be back. I couldn't stay here. I had to leave, and I had to leave now. I made my way to the corridor, not caring to check for guards or other noises. They would find me sooner or later. I just had to make sure to not go down without a fight.

The winding staircase leading to the main chamber seemed steeper than before; I kept tripping over my hemline, my feet, air, everything. The walls were the only support I had, and even they seemed to be unsteady under my hands. My heart raced, my breathing echoed, my hair was cascading around my shoulders, free from its restraints. Every bone in my body ached, every muscle cried out in pain. I leaned against the wall, deciding then to give in. Hopefully they would give me a swift death…but, no. This was Ganondorf we were talking about. There would be only excruciating pain, and then a long, drawn out end. I had to escape.

The sound of metal against stone caught my attention, and alerted me to my situation once more. I was trapped. Unless there was no one awaiting me in the main chamber, I was stuck between death and Ganondorf. Who knows? Perhaps the metal hitting the stone walls was the man himself, come to do the deed. I propelled myself forward, racing down the steps and through the door. A light shone at the end of the corridor, and I hurried towards, hopeful that I was almost to safety.

"Where is she?" his voice shouted. I froze in place, the sound of his anger seeming so close. I felt tears stream out of my eyes, and I delicately edged on. Only the light at the end beckoned me on, kept me going. It was a dull green light, one that was obviously out of place, but nonetheless made sense to me. The light whispered to me, encouraged me, and kept me moving. I followed the light, nearly limping. The light warned me when guards were approaching and signaled me to move. I trusted the light. It saved me.

"Zelda!" cried Impa as she found me, hobbling outside the castle walls. She lifted me into her arms, and swiftly carried me to a white steed. We galloped through the town, speeding along faster than I had ever been on a horse. The pounding of the hooves no longer frightened me; the green light was caressing me, soothing me. And when we reached the drawbridge, I beheld a sight that could not have terrified me more. There, Link stood, his mouth agape, as we raced by. I turned, and with one last effort of movement, I tossed the Ocarina of Time into the castle moat, hoping and praying to the goddess' that Link would move to retrieve it. Had my hero come to finish our task? Well, it was too late now. Ganondorf had stormed in and massacred my family. Now, there was only me. And how lonely that thought was


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Towering gray stone walls. A pedestal with the Triforce inscribed onto it. An altar before the Door of Time. The girl with golden hair kneeled before the altar, bringing a smooth, blue ocarina to her lips. The Ocarina glowed a light blue as she spoke softly.

"Link...can you hear me? It's me, Zelda..." the girl with the golden hair closed her eyes, her face serene. "Link, when you hold this Ocarina in your hand... I won't be around anymore... I wanted to wait for you, but I couldn't delay any longer... At least I could leave you the Ocarina and this melody..." she began to play a soft tune that resounded throughout the Temple's halls. "This song opens the Door of Time..."

The wall beyond the altar suddenly lit up with a blue glow and then vanished, revealing a long, dark, blue corridor. The girl with the golden hair looked up from her Ocarina, her sapphire eyes hard.

"Now, Link. Play this melody in front of the altar in the Temple of Time. You must protect the Triforce!" she touched the Ocarina, which briefly shined and then dulled once more. The spell was done. The next person to touch the Ocarina would see and hear everything she just did. A tall woman with ruby eyes stepped up behind her.

"It's late, Zelda. Your father expected you for dinner half an hour ago."

I stared at myself, reflected by a mirror. I was sitting in the guest room of Impa's home in Kakariko Village. I was examining every detail, every flaw, every single thing about myself. Wide, blue eyes that had a color close to a sapphire. Golden blonde hair that fell to shoulders, with a slight curl to each strand. Pointed ears particular to Hylians. Straight, angular nose. Full, pink lips. Delicate, young, round, childish face. Thin, small frame. The body of a child. The head, the mind, the structure of a child. But the pain in those eyes, the sadness in the set of the mouth, the slight tremor in the delicate hands—all that of an adult. The tears silently escaping those eyes? The choked noise released through those lips? This girl—the one in the mirror—she was in pain.

"Princess?" came the voice Impa. Her footsteps drew nearer and she sat beside me, gazing into the mirror as well. She brushed back a strand of my hair, and then wiped a tear from my cheek. "Zelda. Ganondorf has taken over Hyrule. He declared himself King. He claimed that since he is engaged to you, and your father—your father is dead, then that makes Regent."

I cleared my dry throat. "We're not engaged. My father broke it off."

"I know, little dove. But no one else knew. The castle was razed to the ground, and everyone inside murdered. There isn't a soul left besides you and I that know the truth." Impa's ruby eyes met mine in the mirror, and the anger there matched my own. "Also, he has called everyone in Hyrule to search for you. He wants you brought to him—alive."

I flung myself up, knocking the mirror aside. It hit the floor, breaking into several pieces. My eyes overflowed with angry tears, and I ripped the coronet from my head, tossing it against the opposite wall. Then I began to tear the gloves from my hands, and as I did, I beheld a peculiar sight. On my left hand, a Triforce mark appeared, the lower left triangle glowing brighter than the other two. It was the triangle meant to represent Wisdom—and the Goddess Nayru. I gasped, touching the mark and then looking to Impa for an explanation. The Sheikah gazed at my hand for quite some time when at last she cracked her first smile in days.

"Princess, you are the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom!" she said calmly, but then her brow furrowed. "but, if you are revealed as such, then that can only mean the Triforce has split into three pieces…Ganondorf must have entered the Sacred Realm."

"Then, Link…?" I whispered, my already broken heart throbbing.

"What do your feelings tell you, Zelda?"

I closed my eyes, clutching my chest with both hands. I thought of Link: his green tunic, his fairy, his flaxen hair, his startling blue eyes. I thought of him jumping into the moat to retrieve the Ocarina, opening the Door of Time, and entering the Sacred Realm. And then, I knew. "He's alive,"

"How do you know, Princess?" Impa asked softly, her small smile lighting up her face.

"He bears the Triforce of Courage. He's currently in a deep slumber in the Sacred Realm. He won't reappear until the time is right." I held the image of Link—grown, bearing a sword that seemed to radiate power, his face unreadable—in my mind before releasing it. Then, a thought struck me. "Impa—I think Ganondorf holds the Triforce of Power…"

"I think you are right, Princess," she said quietly. "And now, he controls Hyrule. We can't do anything until our hero returns. That could be years, Princess. Years in which you have Ganondorf searching for you."

"Teach me," I blurted. Impa's eyes widened at the thought, then her brow furrowed once more. "Teach me; train me in the ways of the Sheikah. I refuse to be helpless. And I very well can't waltz around Hyrule as the Princess if Ganondorf will be searching high and low for me."

Impa was quiet for a moment. "Very well. I will train you. But only under the condition that you never reveal you true identity—not even to Link when he returns. If Ganondorf gets his hands on you, he then has two Triforce pieces. Promise me, Zelda."

"I swear it, Impa. I swear to abide by the laws and ways of the Sheikah Tribe and put Hyrule as my priority." I kneeled before Impa, who kissed two of her fingers before gently touching my forehead with them. "Also, teach me your magic."

Impa nodded, and turned to gaze out the window. I raised my eyes to her face, watching her silently. I knew what I wanted to say, but how to say it? How do I explain that I wished to avenge Sheik? That his death hit me just as hard, if not harder, than my own father's? Impa was surely thinking of my father as well, her heart aching for the fulfillment of that hope she had carried with her for years. Disappointment and pain colored her features.

"Impa," I whispered. She turned my way, her eyes slightly surprised. "I have a special request."

"Go on, Zelda."

"I want to be Sheik." She was taken aback by my request, open surprise on her face. I held my ground, staring hard into her eyes. "I want to take on the guise of Sheik. I will don his clothes and mimic his appearance. I will go by the name of Sheik from here on."

"Very well," Impa said, her voice and face immediately unreadable. "I shall teach you how to use magic to change your appearance…Sheik."

"Thank you," I said, bowing my head and meeting eyes with my reflection in one of the mirror shards. My sapphire blue eyes twinkled, and when I blinked, the iris was a dark ruby red. I was Sheik, and Sheik was me.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am flying through this story, so I may have many chapters to post at a time! Keep reading and I hope you all enjoy it! Don't forget to review! :3**

Chapter 7

The sword fell from my grasp, my left hand stinging. My eyes narrowed as I bent to lift the blade, switching sides. I wasn't left-handed to begin with, but how easily I was dominated on that side was, quite frankly, sad. Crouching low again, I struck at my opponent.

"Sheik!" snapped my mentor. She stood a few feet behind me, her arms crossed. Her lips were pulled down in a disapproving frown and her ruby eyes hardened. I glanced at my opponent, the cocky bazaar owner's son. He had, once again, aggravated me to the point of fury. Turning on his heel, the bastard took off in the other direction from where Impa was approaching.

"You know well the training a Sheikah receives is to only be used in defense of a Royal Family member, or of a Hylian. Not to attack an innocent boy!" she said, her voice soft yet barely concealing the rage lying underneath. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she leaned against the wall of the alleyway. Ducking my head in shame, I dropped to the grass.

"Impa, he called my father a fool," I said quietly, pain making my words bitter.

"Sheik…" she began, but I leapt from my seat and ran. Ran from her pity, ran from her lecture, ran from her. The world. My duty. My thoughts. When I reached the main square in Kakariko Village, I slowed my pace. Where to go? Not back to those same four walls. Not to Impa's house. I began to walk then, with no sense of direction. I wasn't even sure where I was headed. I just needed to get away from the throngs of people crowding the square.

They didn't know me. I had lived in this stinking village for seven years and not a single soul—excluding Impa, of course—knew my true name, what I looked like, who I was. Did I even remember?

Walking through the streets, I could feel the weight of my breasts bound against my chest. I could feel the stretch and pull of my muscles and tendons. I could feel the swish of my long, golden plait as it swung behind me. I could feel the soft fabric that obscured my face from view, leaving only my eyes visible. Eyes that were not the color of a sapphire, but instead eyes that were ruby. The binding that wrapped my head, my face, my wrists, my fingers, my thighs, my ankles, my waist. Plates of armor that protected my fragile body. My feet carried me to the graveyard and I rested there, looking at my hands. They were darker from years of being outside in the sun after a life of isolation inside. Though the fingers were thin and small and feminine, calluses and dirt covered the once soft and smooth skin. They were not the hands of a princess. They were the hands of a warrior.

Even if that particular warrior lacked every single thing needed to be one: strength, skill, stamina. I was pathetic, and as hard as I trained, the only thing I was truly good at was magic. Magic. That was it. Sure, I could conjure a harp out of the air and change my eyes red, but I couldn't even win in a fight against the weakest of boys in the village. Deep in my soul, I knew it was because I could never be Sheik. I was a princess in hiding; a little girl playing dress up. Slumping against a gravestone, I pulled the Goddess Harp from the pouch I kept it in on my hip. Plucking a few random strings, the tune soothed me.

I closed my eyes, and then got to my feet, stretching. Making my way to Impa's house, I was ready to apologize for my earlier conduct. I really shouldn't put myself in stupid situations like that; what would happen if Hyrule's true heir wound up getting herself killed by a dumb kid? It was moments such as these that I fervently prayed for the return of Link. Hyrule needed its hero.

In the seven years since that fateful day when Ganondorf had taken over Hyrule, the land became overrun with evil. Monsters and dark beings were everywhere, their appetites unquenchable. And it was nearly impossible to kill them. Arrows were useless, swords took too long, and bombs didn't do the trick. The best option was to run away as swiftly as possible. Many of the townsfolk from Castle Town made their way here to Kakariko Village, but the few who decided to stay were massacred. The people were aching, the land was dying. Hyrule needed its hero.

I needed its hero. Seven years was a long time to think thoughts and feelings over. The ancient texts of Hyrule Castle's library were lost, but Impa had showed me the secret Sheikah library. Legends passed down by the Sheikah filled the bookcases, and I had spent many days, weeks, months, making my way through them. And every time I came across a sketch of Link, the Hero who saved the first Zelda, my heart would ache for my own Link, slumbering in the Sacred Realm. One day, not too long ago, I couldn't take the pain and longing anymore and made the trek to Castle Town.

When I first gazed at the ruins of what had once been my home, a tear escaped my eyes. The drawbridge was destroyed, the walls were crumbling. I stepped onto the cobblestone path leading into the main square, and each step closer was one step closer to madness. A perpetual storm cloud seemed to hover above the place, and monsters moaned around every corner. I held my dagger close to my chest, preparing to strike if I needed to. When the riveting towers of the Temple of Time soared above me, I eagerly raced up the steps.

I had expected to see Link there, perhaps even asleep on the floor. But no, the Temple was empty. I approached the altar, running my hands along the stones that still hovered there. Green, red, blue. Green—the color of Link's clothes. Red—the color of Sheik's eyes. Blue—the color of the Ocarina. Looking around more, I noticed that the Door of Time was open. I cautiously examined the doorway, tracing the same odd inscription that I had seen before. I whispered the same Sheikah words Impa taught me, the ones I hadn't understood before, and a glistening blue light appeared. Smiling, I stepped into the doorway, into the light, into the Sacred Realm.

All was dark, and then suddenly, it wasn't. I was in a surreal area; there were platforms made of water float in a room with walls of similar composition, and no apparent floor or ceiling. On the central platform were six smaller platforms that correspond to the Temple of Time's medallion images. They had different colors and symbols: green, red, blue, purple, orange, yellow. Forest, fire, water, shadow, spirit, light. A golden column of light burst from the yellow platform and a man I had never seen before appeared. He was heavyset, dressed in ancient robes and had a white beard. His eyes widened when he took in my appearance.

"Princess Zelda?" he inquired, his voice gruff. I was taken aback. How did he know who I was? I was dressed as Sheik. "What are you doing here in the Chamber of Sages?"

"Where is Link?" I said softly, meeting his eyes. The man's face became gentle and he looked off toward his right. I turned that way, noticing for the first time a column of light that held Link, suspended in air and time. His chest rose and fell as he breathed, his eyes closed as he continued to sleep. His little fairy floated beside him, never leaving his side. He was grown, his body that of a man. A true hero. I stared at him longingly—his face looked just like the Link of old—my heart reaching out to him. I closed my eyes, stretching my consciousness out to touch his.

"Princess?" the man interrupted. I glanced back to him. "I am Rauru, the Sage of Light. The power of the Sages remains. When the power of all the Sages is awakened... The Sages' Seals will contain all the evil power in the void of the Realm...The other five Sages shall be awakened at the same time as our Hero of Time. With our power combined, we can seal away the Evil King forever."

"Yes," I said, looking back at Link's form. "I am a Sage as well, am I not? How else could I have made it here?"

"Princess Zelda, you are the Sage of Time, the leader of the Sages." He replied. I could sense five other presences that should be there but weren't—a sense I knew Rauru shared.

"Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Impa, and Nabooru?" I whispered. Rauru nodded to me, and I sighed. I really wasn't a warrior. There was too much other I was with being able to afford being a warrior.

"Princess, when the Hero awakens, he will need your guidance." Rauru continued. I nodded in agreement, and to my surprise, I noticed that my Triforce began to glow. Glancing over at Link, I saw with satisfaction that he, too, had a Triforce symbol on his hand, the lower right triangle—the one representing courage—alight. "A month from this day is the eve of Link's eighteenth year. He shall be awakened on that day."

I was brought out of my reverie by a sudden thought. It had been three weeks since then. Hyrule's hero was on his way.

"Watch out, Ganondorf." I mumbled, smiling. "Your bane is coming."


End file.
